


Kisses At War

by agosu



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romance, fluff practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agosu/pseuds/agosu
Summary: They'll breathe together until they die.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Kisses At War

**It's a dull night.** Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly, deeply. Inhale it and then let it out.

Time can't bind them and neither can anything else. All outside the closed door is meaningless. Yesterday is gone far behind them and tomorrow doesn't exist. What matters to them is the now.

His hair has grown and his knuckles have healed. With those kisses of hers, she makes everything better, and he follows her lead to cooperate. It's a team effort; they're in this together.

Sachirou gazes at her with attentive eyes. [Name] is lovely; he made her lovely just for him to see. The air she shares to keep track of the reality they're living blesses him with every huff and puff. He likes the steady rhythm of her chest rising and falling beneath him. It's so soothing.

The beating of her heart matches the beat of their favorite song. He made that playlist for her to remember him and she turned it into a memory of the two together. They use it as background noise when they lie down in each other's arms.

They're doing nothing. They're doing fine.

[Name] meets his eyes. Her pains and worries dissolve into the liquid chocolate of his irises, so warm and sweet and comforting. His lashes cast shadows over his cheeks under the dim lighting.

She breathes in the air he offers her. It smells of eucalyptus and lilies as she twirls his hair around her fingers. It keeps her safe from the passing seconds and minutes and hours. When you stop to smell the roses, time doesn't matter.

"What are you thinking about?" Sachirou asks, a simper on his lips and eyes narrowed with affection. His words are hushed.

[Name] returns the smile, brushing his curls off his forehead. "I'm not," she answers, "I don't need to."

"No thoughts, head empty."

They laugh, silently, as to not disturb each other. She loves to listen to his chuckles as much as he loves to listen to her giggles. The hand she keeps on his chest tingles along with his rumbles of laughter. Her body shakes under his as she snickers.

Sachirou rises to plant a kiss on her lips. She can't hold back her grin as her arms wrap around his waist. His legs are rough against hers.

The world is quiet. The wildest it gets is the light drizzle wetting the streets. The songs on repeat grow boring while they flood their ears. She mumbles the lyrics against his lips.

He knows now that things are okay even when they aren't. [Name]'s kisses are deadly. They infect him with poison and force him to carry her love. But it's okay even if it isn't. He shouldn't be afraid for love is never lonely.

She knows now that every issue is big even if it doesn't make her knuckles bleed. Sachirou's kisses are just as deadly. If it means dying from love, she'll gladly take them. But they can't kill. It's him that drives her to go on.

The song changes when Sachirou pulls away. It's half-way into the second chorus. The soft lights bathe him in an ethereal glow, reflecting warmly in his eyes. It's entrancing.

They adore the sight of each other within their gazes.

He lies down on her lap to stare up at her. "What are you thinking now?"

She rolls her eyes, chuckling softly. "I'm thinking of you."

"I know."

She shushes him. "Don't say anything." Her fingers run through his hair. His lids and mouth close. She mimics him.

Their hearts beat in sync. Their breaths are in sync. Neither of them is alone. They hold each other closely, quietly, lovingly.

Together in solitude, undiscovered, intertwined. Nobody can hear them. They are alone.

They are alone together; they are together alone.

Sachirou lives off of her, and [Name] thinks of him. She breathes for him and he for her. They don't say a word. They don't mess up their _I love you's_. There's no need for a why.

The clock ticks and time becomes a part of them again. The night sinks eternally.

[Name] opens her eyes. The numbers on the clock are disappointing. "It's late," she comments.

"I'll walk you home."

The streets are wet. The lights reflect heaven at their feet. Their hands fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. She traces his scars with her thumb. He remembers not to break his back with unnecessary bending.

They share the walk in silence. The hush of the night holds all the meaning; a secret language they reinvent when sharing glances. The drizzle lands gently on their hairs like crowns.

The gate to her house is locked when they arrive. Sachirou flashes her a grin before jumping over it. He opens it like a servant to a queen, bowing as she strolls through. She chuckles.

She stands at her door, her arms open just for him. His palms caress her cheeks and her hands fall to his hips. [Name] pulls him closer to place her lips upon his. They collide and meet as one.

Sachirou's breath and reason are stolen by such a painful kiss. He hopes it will kill him so he can die happy. He forgets her _I love you's_ rusted with saliva; her kiss is the only thing with meaning in the universe. He knows she means it.

Her hands fall back to her side as she pulls from him. His anxiety disappears into her smile so warm and bright.

"I'll see you on Monday," she whispers.

He plants a soft peck on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, [Name]."

"Sweet dreams, Sachirou."

He returns home with [Name]'s heart in his hands, having left his in hers. She'll choose what to do with it. She can destroy it against the ground or cradle it into her chest. Whichever she prefers, it will be okay.

Her heart is for Sachirou to keep. He'll protect it forever or until she wants it back. It's a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> Hands Down - Dashboard Confessional
> 
> 夜に駆ける (Racing into the Night) - YOASOBI
> 
> 二息歩行 (Two Breaths Walking) - DECO*27


End file.
